


Spotkanie

by Alannada



Category: Witch World - Andre Norton
Genre: Dogs, Gen
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 22:57:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9628898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alannada/pseuds/Alannada
Summary: Dwie uciekinierki prowadzone przez białe psy miały okazję spotkać kogoś, kto okazał im życzliwość w krainie, gdzie powinny były znaleźć tylko niebezpieczeństwo





	

**Author's Note:**

> A request from denatka from tumblr. She asked for a thing about Neevor.  
> A part of my "giving away fics" event on tumblr.  
> This one may or may not get a continuation someday later

Pustkowie było płaskie, tylko tu i ówdzie leżały sterty kamieni, jakby dawno temu ktoś oczyścił tę równinę i planował zamienić ją w pola. Roślinność także rosła w kępach, krzaki otaczały niewielkie zagajniki, często oddzielone od siebie wielkimi połaciami rzadkiej trawy. 

Przez ten opustoszały krajobraz szła, potykając się od czasu do czasu, niewysoka kobieta o płowych włosach. Niosła na rękach małą dziewczynkę, która opierała główkę na jej ramieniu, jakby spała. Niewiasta owinięta była starym płaszczem i miała tobołek na plecach, zaś dziecko zawinęła w szal. Dwa wielkie białe psy, podobne z wyglądu do wilków, szły po bokach Erlisss, zatrzymując się tylko od czasu do czasu aby powęszyć lub zapatrzyć się w dal. 

\- Szukajcie schronienia - Erliss szepnęła do nich czule, Obłok podniósł na nią brązowe, mądre oczy i machnął ogonem. Potem jednak odwrócił spojrzenie w stronę sterty kamieni, do których się zbliżali. Erliss podniosła wzrok i bezwiednie przytuliła córkę mocniej. Podróżowanie przez Pustkowie było szaleństwem, ale do tej pory szła bez lęku, wierząc w instynkt i lojalność psów. Obłok i Chmura zawsze słuchały jej głosu i zdawały się pojmować więcej, niż zwykły pies. Kiedy uciekały przed najeźdźcami z rodzinnej Doliny to właśnie Obłok i Chmura ich strzegły i prowadziły. Teraz Chmura szczeknęła krótko i ruszyła do przodu, jakby chcąc sprawdzić, czy zapach, który przyniósł jej wiatr, faktycznie oznaczał to, co myślała. Erliss uśmiechnęła się słabo, zawsze jeden z psów pozostawał z nią i Liją, a drugi biegł na zwiady. Tak robiły kiedy nie były pewne otoczenia.

\- Tam ktoś jest - Erliss zatrzymała się na chwilę słysząc głos Liji, cichy i słaby. Spojrzała najpierw w bladą twarz dziewczynki, a potem w stronę skał, za którymi właśnie zniknęła Chmura. Pies nie szczekał i nie warczał, Obłok u boku kobiety spojrzał na nią jakby pytał, co planuje zrobić.

Nim Erliss zdążyła podjąć jakiekolwiek działanie Chmura wybiegła zza skał i usiadła na ziemi, patrząc w jej stronę. A w chwilę potem z cienia wyszedł mężczyzna ubrany w strój kupca. Podszedł do siedzącego psa i spojrzał w stronę Erliss. Na jego surowej twarzy pojawił się życzliwy uśmiech i młoda kobieta poczuła, jak jej napięte mięśnie się rozluźniają. W ułamku sekundy zrozumiała, że podróżny uśmiechający się do niej tak uprzejmie nie mógł być zwykłym człowiekiem - po Pustkowiach nie wędrowali zwykli ludzie. Nie wyglądał ani na uciekiniera, ani na zbieracza artefaktów. To pozostawiało tylko jedną opcję. Bezwiednie przełknęła ślinę i przytuliła Liję mocniej.

Przed nią musiał stać jeden z Dawnych. Miał postać człowieka (choć nie mogła być pewna, czy pod ubraniem nie kryło się coś nieludzkiego), zdawał się też emanować spokojem i łagodnością. To właśnie dzięki temu - oraz dzięki braku oznak niepokoju u psów - Elris postanowiła mu zaufać. Podjęła swój marsz, a Obłok ruszył u jej boku stąpając lekko i bez napięcia w kroku.

\- Witajcie, Erliss i Lijo z Dolin - mężczyzna uniósł lekko rękę dzierżącą laskę jakby w geście salutu. - Nie spodziewałem się, że spotkam jeszcze kogoś na tej drodze. Skoro jednak Moce sprawiły, że się spotkaliśmy, może chciałybyście przyłączyć się do mojego obozu na tę noc?

\- Kim jesteś? - zapytała Erliss cicho, starając się mówić z szacunkiem i nie obrazić Dawnego. Lija obróciła lekko głowę, aby móc się mu bliżej przyjrzeć.

\- Wędrowiec może mieć wiele imion, mnie nazywają Neevor - odparł mężczyzna z uśmiechem. - W tej krainie nie ma dróg, ale wy macie dobrych przewodników. Nie potrzebujecie pomocy, aby znaleźć waszą ścieżkę, ale być może nie wzgardzicie prostą strawą i kompanią?

Erliss wiedziała, że Dawni bywali kapryśni. Często ci służący Mrokowi wciągali nieopatrznych ludzi w zasadzkę. Często też ci życzliwi potrafili się rozgniewać na odrzucenie oferty. Spojrzała na Obłoka, który podszedł do Neevora i obwąchiwał jego laskę. Pies kichnął i cofnął się, ale nie okazywał zdenerwowania. Skinęła głową.

\- Będziemy zaszczycone - powiedziała wciąż cicho. Lija w jej ramionach kiwnęła tylko głową, jakby onieśmielona spokojem emanującym od mężczyzny. On także kiwnął głową i wskazał laską za siebie, po czym odwrócił się.

Za osłoną skał Erliss zobaczyła niewielkie ognisko zbudowane z gałązek tak suchych, że prawie nie dawały dymu. Nad nim wisiał kociołek z wodą. Opodal ognia leżała torba podróżna i siodło. Kasztanowy kucyk górski pasł się nieco dalej. Gdyby nie dziwne miejsce spotkania Erliss mogłaby wziąć swojego gospodarza za zwykłego kupca podróżującego między Dolinami w sprawach handlowych.

Erliss ostrożnie posadziła dziewczynkę na ziemi i przykucnęła przy niej, przyglądając się obcemu równie czujnie, jak ich psy. Mężczyzna wyciągnął trzy kubki i nasypał do nich ziół z małego woreczka. Kiedy zalał je wodą podał dwa kubki młodej kobiecie.

\- Dziękuję, Dawny - Erliss pozwoliła Chmurze powąchać napar zanim podała go Liji. Dziewczynka kiwnęła nieśmiało głową i zaczęła pić, trzymając kubek oburącz, jakby w obawie przed rozlaniem cennego napoju. Ciężko było znaleźć zdatną do picia wodę na Pustkowiach, więc podróżne oszczędzały swoje zapasy. Neevor uśmiechnął się łagodnie.

\- Tej nocy mogę zapewnić wam bezpieczeństwo, jednak jutro o świcie nasze drogi się rozejdą. Być może jeszcze kiedyś się spotkamy, choć mam nadzieję, że na innym szlaku.

Erliss skinęła głową i upiła nieco ze swojego kubka. Pomiędzy podróżnymi zapadło milczenie, ale nie było to już ponure milczenie pustej równiny, tylko znużonych drogą i ciągłym napięciem wędrowców. Erliss patrzyła, jak Lija układa się do snu z Chmurą leżącą u jej boku. Kiedy dzień zaczął powoli przechodzić w noc ich gospodarz wstał i końcem laski zaczął kreślić jakiś symbol wokół ich obozowiska. Kobieta nie śmiała pytać, po co to czyni, wystarczył jej spokój emanujący z niebieskiego światła, jakim zaczęła lśnić linia kreślona jego laską. Ich gospodarz podzielił się z nimi jedzeniem, Erliss odwzajemniła ten gest oferując mu część z ich skromnych zapasów. Kiedy obserwowała mężczyznę wyglądał na pogrążonego w myślach i w pewnym sensie oddalonego. Jakby umysłem był gdzieś daleko, przy sprawie, która sprawiła, że wędrował samotnie przez te opuszczone ziemie. Jakie interesy mogły zmusić Dawnego do opuszczenia jego siedziby? Młoda kobieta nie znalazła w sobie odwagi, by go zapytać czy w jakikolwiek inny sposób burzyć jego skupienie.

O świcie, kiedy się obudziła, pamiętała tylko niewyraźny sen. W jej śnie Neevor siedział przy ognisku, patrząc na dwa białe psy siedzące tuż przy nim. Wyglądało to prawie tak, jakby rozmawiali, mężczyzna się nie poruszał, za to zwierzęta często zmieniały ustawienie uszu, jakby nasłuchując z uwagą. Erliss planowała zapytać Dawnego, jaką drogę im radzi obrać, by znaleźć bezpieczne miejsce, ale kiedy otworzyła oczy w porannym półmroku znalazła tylko wygasłe ognisko i dwa białe psy czuwające nad nią i Liją. Po obecności Neevora nie było ani śladu, poza zawiłą linią wykreśloną na ziemi i śladami kopyt kucyka wiodącymi wprost na zachód.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't owe Neevor or anything within Witch World.


End file.
